The Wrong Name
by ChrysLexiTaylor
Summary: Magnus was heading to bed and notices Will's light on, she gets more then she bargained for. This is the first fic I have ever posted so please read and review. Enjoy!


**This story is dedicated to Arones for all her support and encouragement. Hope you enjoy, Chrys**

Helen was walking through the residential wing of the Sanctuary to her bedroom when she passed Will's room, she could see the light through the crack of the door. 'Odd" she thought "He said he was staying at Abby's tonight' Helen moved closer to the door knocking gently just in case he was asleep, there was no answer, "Maybe he forgot to switch off the light?' she quietly slid open the door poking her head around the door. No Will, Helen sighed flicking the light switch off as she went to leave she spotted the light from the bathroom, shaking her head she approached the door, as her hand reached for the handle she heard a moan.

"Mmmm, Helen," Magnus froze, "Ahh, shit," she could hear Will on the other side of the door it took her only a second to realize what he was doing. Helen knew she should walk away, she just couldn't bring herself to leave, he moaned her name again.

"Will," she said through the door, loud enough for Will to hear her.

"Oh Fuck, Magnus, I, I'm...oh fuck," She heard the panic in his voice, on the other side of the door Will froze his hand still mid stroke.

"Shh Will, Breathe," She had no idea what she was doing all she knew is she had the sudden overwhelming desire to hear him come apart, "Don't stop William, let me hear you, I want to hear you, need to hear you come," Her voice thick with arousal as she felt the wetness pool between her legs, Will groaned through the door. "Deep breaths love," inside the bathroom Will resumed stroking his rock hard arousal, twisting his tight fist as he reached his tip, flicking his thumb across it,

"Helen, so close," Will shifted so he was leaning against the door, his free hand cupping and massaging his balls firmly "I need to..."

"It's okay Will, cum for me William, let me hear you cum," Helen heard Will grunt in exertion as her words tipped him over the edge

"Fuck, HELEN!" He shouted shooting his load against the bathroom door. Helen could hear his heavy breathing but nothing else. After a few moments she could barely hear anything from inside the bathroom

"Will?" She said quietly, no reply Helen had her forehead resting against the door; she could hear him moving around, the tap running. "Please talk to me," no reply, "Let me in love," she heard the lock disengage but the door remained shut. She reached for the handle, "I'm coming in, okay" she opened the door. Will sat with his back to the door, head hung in shame, and he was unclothed save a towel wrapped around his waist. "Will?" she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, he shook her off.

"Don't, if you're going to yell at me or fire me just do it," Will said coldly, his shoulder slumping "Oh god Magnus, I am so so sorry," Helen took a deep breath,

"What happened to 'Helen'?" she said quietly causing Will to spin around, she smiled weakly. "We need to talk love," Will nodded, "Probably best you get dressed first, or our conversation isn't going to be very productive," He eyes flicked over his semi naked body appreciatively, Will smiled shyly.

"Just let me," He moved past her accidentally brushing against her, Helen held her breath and Will froze, "Sorry, I'll just..." He left the room, leaving Helen standing in the bathroom. After a few minute Helen left the room, having splashed her face with water, 'What the Hell am I doing,' she thought. Will stood in the middle of the room looking worried.

"Hi," she said more calmly than she felt

"Hi, Magnus...Helen, I didn't mean for you to...hear me," Will said lamely

"I know, I'm sorry," she moved toward him, taking his hand he led him to the edge of his bed, sitting them both down, "I thought you we're staying at Abby's tonight?" she inquired quietly playing with his fingers

"I was meant to but she kicked me out," Helen looked confused, Will looked away, "We were, you know, and when I...I said the wrong name, I said your name," Will looked ashamed,

"Oh, Will I ... I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, it wasn't you're fault," He looked down, to where their hands we're linked, "Helen, I...what are we? What are we doing?"

"I have no idea, I have no idea why I stayed when I heard you, all I know is the second I did I couldn't bring myself to walk away. I don't know what we are, friends, colleges," Will's face dropped, "More," His eyes shot up, "I don't know anymore Will," She squeezed his hand, they sat quietly for a moment before Helen spoke quietly, "Why me? Why my name?"

"Because... because I have feelings for you, I have for a while, when Abby kicked me out she said that I have to choose between you and her, she said that I had to decide what I truly wanted,"

"And?" She looked into his eyes, "What is it exactly that you want?"

"You," he said plainly, "More than anything, when I close my eyes all I can see is you," he brought his free hand to cup her cheek kissing her softly, and Helen pulled back

"Will," she breathed, resting her forehead against his, "We shouldn't do this," Will moved back like she'd burned him

"Sorry, I shouldn't have don't that, I just thought...I'm sorry," He went to stand his face contorting in shame and hurt, Helen grabbed his hand

"Will, I didn't mean it like that, it's not that I don't want to, believe me I want to God it's just I am not a good person to be with, relationships are not a strong point of mine. Will I am not a normal partner I don't do PDAs and dinners and dates as such."

"I don't care, Helen I love you," Helen froze wide-eyed, Will looked sheepishly at her becoming aware of what he had said "I'm sorry, I get it if you don't feel the same way, I just need you to know," Helen reached out for his face and kissed him slowly, sliding her hand to tangle in his hair deepening the kiss allowing his tongue access to her mouth, laying back against the bed she pulled Will on top of her, moaning into his mouth as she relished his weight pressing down on her. Will drew back, "Are you sure?" Helen smiled kissing him softly

"I love you too, Will I shouldn't and God how I've tried not to but I do, I love you. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I want you forever," He whispered kissing her again; they slowly began undressing each other until they lay completely unclothed kissing deeply. Will's hands cupped her breasts massaging slowly he began trailing kisses down her throat lightly sucking on her pulse point

"Mmmm Will, that feels so good," He dropped his head to her chest taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking hard, "Ahh William," Will smiled against her skin, swapping breast. Helen's hands were tangled in his hair holding him against her, Will kept one hand bracing himself above her while his free hand slid between her legs, he groaned as he felt how wet she was,

"So wet, my god so wet," He whimpered in her ear stroking her core lightly,

"Since you moaned my name Will, oh god more, please," she gasped as he found her clit with his fingers. Just as Helen felt herself building Will had a an idea he removed his hand, "NO, don't stop please Will," Helen groaned

"Breathe Helen touch yourself, let me watch you" He whispered in her ear, Helen moaned,

"Will?" she felt exposed, sex was one thing, even telling him she loved him was different this was more intimate and despite her outward personality very much against her upbringing

"Fair's fair babe, touch yourself show me makes you feel good, makes you moan," Helen slid her hands over her chest kneading and tweaking her nipples arching her back,

"For the record I only heard you," she slid one hand down across her flat stomach to her core she coated her fingers in her wetness, she whimpered as she rubbed her clit,

"I couldn't close my eyes now if I tried; I make it up to you." She groaned again, "That's it baby, you're so beautiful,"

"Will," she moaned quietly slipping two fingers inside herself pumping slowly, she rocked against her hand her free hand moving to rub her clit pinching it in time with her thrusts, "So close Will,"

"Cum for me baby, I want to see you come, let go," Helen moaned deeply at his words

"Oh God," She moaned deeply as she came. Her chest heaved as she came down, Will kissed her softly

"Fuck that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen,"

"Language," she muttered against his lips as she kissed him softly, he laughed

"I'm sorry, my lady how dare I use such foul obscenities in the presence of such a glorious woman," Will put on his mock accent as he traced her jaw with kisses. Helen rolled her eyes

"You're getting good at that, mocking my accent," she kissed him again, they lay their kissing slowly hands roaming. Will's fingers trailed her upper thighs trailing his fingers through her folds she groaned lightly at the lack of pressure, she flipped him so that he lay flat on his back with her straddling him, and she drew his hand to her lips still covered in her arousal she licked them clean causing Will to groan loudly. Leaning forward she kissed him hard; he groaned tasting her arousal on her lips. She rocked against him grinding down on his arousal brushing his erection against her clit both moaning as their heated cores come in contact. Will bucked up, his hands gripping her waist,

"Helen, I need you," He gasped as she ground down again, holding his erection still and rubbing it against her clit, 'Fuck, baby that aches so good, god I need to be inside you please," Helen smiled "Protection," Helen shook her head, stroking him tenderly applying the perfect amount of pressure

"On birth control, I'm clean," she bent down and kissed him, "You?" He nodded furiously

"Clean, fuck Helen that feels good, so good," Helen smiled flicking his head with her thumb spreading the pre-cum she found there, she kissed him again

"Good, ready William," she whispered

"God yes," Will groaned, so hard that pleasure was beginning to blur into pain, Helen guided him to her entrance, coating him in her wetness before she slid down on his arousal slowly, "Oh, wow, Helen," Helen stilled adjusting to his size inside her, it had been decades since she'd been filled so completely. Remaining still she contracted and relaxed her internal around him, Will groaned trying not to buck up into her. "So good, Ahh, that feels amazing," Helen smirked and repeated the movement smiling as he groaned, he squeezed her thighs hands skimming up to rest on her hips Helen started to rock, Will's hand gripped her hips, not guiding as much as clinging to after a few minutes Helen speed up shifting slightly taking him deeper, Will bucked up hard

"Ah damn it," Helen gasped, as he hit her g-spot Will sat up wrapping his arms around her back changing his angle of penetration, "Oh God," Her arms came around his neck holding him tightly, "Say my name," Will put his mouth to her ear whispering her name over and over, flipping them over pounding into her hard, propping himself up with one hand and pulling her legs high on his waist, Helen locked her legs tightly around him dragging him deeper. Will dropped his head to the crook of her neck nipping and sucking as he rocked into her. "So close Will, more," Helen gasped raking her nails down his back, Will moaned sliding his hand between them stroking her arousal firmly.

"So close Helen, come for me," He murmured into her ear, pressing harder on her clit, shifting so that he hit her g-spot with every thrust, Helen cried out her nails biting into his shoulder as she contracted around him. Helen's climax triggered Will's "Helen!" he screamed as he came in long hot spurts tensing before collapsing on her. As Helen came down she began stroking her fingers lightly up and down Will's back, one hand tangled in his hair. He pushed himself up and rolled off her pulling her to lie against him. "Please stay," He whispered and she curled into his side pressing a gentle kiss to his chest for the first time since John broke her heart she wanted to lie in her lover's arms and sleep.

"Wasn't planning on leaving love," she replied leaning up and kissing him lovingly

"I love you," He said quietly wrapping his arms around her pressing his lips to her hair

"I know, I love you too Will," She nuzzled his chest, "Sleep love, we'll talk tomorrow,"

"Okay, night Helen,"

"Night Will," she smiled as he drifted off, Helen didn't stay awake much longer drifting into a peaceful sleep. They had been asleep for a few hours when Will was woken by the sound of Helen muttering and whimpering in her sleep, he watched her for a few minutes

"No, no please not him, no, don't hurt him please," Helen tossed and Will realised she was having a nightmare, "No! Stay with me, don't leave me, please," Will pulled her into his arms rocking her gently

"It's okay Helen, you're safe baby, come on Helen wake up," Will stroked her hair, Helen's eyes flew open she sat bolt upright trying to take in her unfamiliar surroundings, "Hey you alright hun?"

"Will," she gasped before bursting into tears gripping him tightly

"I'm here, your safe," He rocked her, whispering nothings in her ear as he stroked her back, between his calming voice and the steady beating of his pulse under her ear she calmed down, she slowly pulled back, Will brought his hands to cup her cheeks wiping away her drying tears

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that," Will shook his head brushing her lips softly

"Its fine love, you're human it's allowed. Do you want to talk about it?" Helen looked down

"It was just a nightmare Will, after 160 years one gathers a few skeletons and ghosts." Will stroked her cheek gathering her back into his arms, Helen took a shaky breath "The cabal were back, they were...torturing you, and then when I finally got to you, you were so badly hurt, bleeding so much and I couldn't stem the flow. You were dying in my arms and I couldn't breathe. I can't lose you Will, I won't recover. When Ashley died I didn't think I would come back from that, it hurt so much but you were there you kept the darkness at bay you stopped me falling apart. I can't cope without you anymore." Will kissed her hair softly

"I can't promise I won't leave you, but I promise that I will do everything I my power to stay with you for as long as I can, I love you and I will always be with you even...even when I die I will still love you so much," she nodded leaning up and kissing him softly, Will moved down the bed slightly so they were once again lying down, he held Helen close still stroking her hair softly

"I'm sorry I woke you, I don't normally share a bed with anyone even lovers,"

"It's okay love, I'm glad I woke up, you don't have to go through this alone anymore, no matter what happens between us I will be here for you, never ever hesitate to talk to me about anything at anytime day or night, okay," Helen nodded

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked quietly as she nestled closer to him

"I don't know, I mean 160 years is a long time but you can't have been that bad," Helen smiled a little swatting him playfully, "I think I'm the lucky one, I have my own guardian angel,"

"I'm no angel Will, far from it," she said sleepily

"You're my angel, you saved me when I was young and you've save me again as an adult, shown me things I never even dreamed of. You are my beautiful, immortal goddess of an angel and I don't care what you say," Helen smiled at that, Leaning up she kissed him softly

"Whatever you say dear, get some sleep," He nodded waiting until he heard her breathing even out and slows before drifting asleep himself

The next morning Will woke up to the warmest sensation pressed beside him; he opened his eyes only to come face to face with Helen untamed curls. He gently kissed the bare skin of her shoulder, sleepily she rolled toward him til she was on her back not waking, Will smiled slyly he knew how to wake his new lover, he kissed her warm skin slowly moving carefully down her neck to her breasts. He watched her eyes for signs of her waking but her eyes remained closed as she whimpered, he sucked her nipple into his mouth working it into a stiff peak, swapping sides he gave the other breast equal attention before moving down her body. He glanced up as he parted her legs she was still asleep but her breathing had increased and her chest was tinged pink. He parted her lower folds finding her soaking wet, he trailed his fingers over her folds rubbing her clit eliciting a deep moan. Sensing her pending wakening he lowered his head licking her firmly before sucking on her clit and gently sliding two fingers into her core. Beginning his slow assault he heard her moaning, Helen stirred foggy with sleep and pleasure.

"Will," she gasped arching into his mouth her hands winding into her hair, "I'm close, Will Ahh," she panted, Will curled his fingers hitting her g-spot and biting down on her clit at the same time. Helen came hard screaming out as her body went taut and she convulsed in pleasure. Will worked her down before moving up the kiss her softly, she nuzzled his cheek, "Good morning love," she whispered against his skin her voice hoarse from shouting.

"Morning," he whispered against the crook of her neck

"I thought I was dreaming. Thank you for the wakeup call," She felt Will's smile against her skin and his hard on pressed against her thigh,

"Dream about me doing that often?" he said with a smirk, she ran her hands through his hair tugging him so he met her lips,

"Oh yes. Let me repay the favour," she replied moving her hand from his hair to his throbbing erection. He'd held off his own pleasure as he woke her but now it flooded his system his raging hard on aching with arousal, she stroked him softly and he bucked against her hand, she squeezed and rubbed his balls slowly before gracefully flipping him on his back.

"Helen, please. I wanna be inside you," He groaned kissing her fiercely,

"Soon my love, soon," she kissed her way down his body, "First I want to taste you," She lowered her head licking him from base to tip circling his head with her tongue. Cupping his balls rubbing the base of his erection eliciting a deep groan from her young lover Helen looked up at his face moaning around him at the look of pleasure on his face. Will's hands were weaved into Helen's hair, he tugged lightly pulling her up to kiss him

"Enough baby, I wanna come inside you," He muttered against her lips kissing her deeply, Helen straddled him rocking slowly coating him in her wetness.

"I want that too, Will," She moaned reaching down aligning him with her entrance before sinking down slowly whimpering as he filled her. She leant down kissing him softly before she began moving the pace slow enough to torture them both, Will's hands cupped her breasts massaging as she rode him.

"Helen," He ground out, "Please," Helen smiled before rising off him completely, Will let out a groan of frustration as she moved beside him dragging him to hover over her. Helen wrapped her legs high on Will's waist locking her ankles behind him. He back into her in a single thrust, Helen cried out in pleasure as he started a strong rhythm.

"Oh God," she whimpered, Will buried her head in the crook of her neck nipping the sensitive skin there, "Don't mark me," she gasped Will pulled back, thrusting harder

"Why not?" he ground out, shifting the angle of her hips before he thrust in again making her gasp as he hit her cervix, "Why can't I make you mine?"

"I'm yours, Will. Ohhh," she moaned in his ear

"Then why?" He pulled back to look in her eyes, she slipped her hands into his hair pulling him back to her,

"Heads of house meeting, Ahh today," she gasped as he rocked harder pulling her legs higher, "So close, can't Ahh...I'm coming oh Will," Will nodded kissing her before moving his hand to her clit, "Ahh, William," Helen arched into his body as he thrust hard both shouting their pleasure climaxing simultaneously. Will collapse his weight pressing Helen into the mattress kissing her neck softly, he rolled off her she shifted so she was facing him. He leant forward kissing her lovingly, brushing their noses together, Helen smiled, "I've never had this before," Will matched her smile

"I haven't either Helen and I don't want to give it up,"

"Never," she kissed him again slowly her hands rubbing his scalp.

"Now love, you said you had a meeting and that's why I couldn't mark you," He began kissing down her neck

"Mmhm," she nodded tilted her head allowing him further access,

"Well I was thinking, what the Heads don't know can't hurt me," he nudged her onto her back moving to kiss his stomach, Helen's hand's ran slowly though his hair scratching lightly he moaned quietly, he picked a spot and began sucking and nipping at the skin bruising her stomach.

"Cheeky monkey," she gasped as he went about his task, when he was sure there would be a lasting mark, he moved on marking her hipbone and the top of her inner thigh. Helen moaned almost continuously as Will marked her, when he was satisfied with his handiwork he leant back and admired her body Helen watched him through hooded eyes smiling languidly. He leant in kissing her softly,

"And if they can see those I'm going to have severe issues with your meetings." Helen cupped his cheek making him meet her eye

"Only you Will, I'm yours," She whispered, "I want this, whatever this is," She kissed him, "I love you William,"

"I love you too Helen," He moved to lay beside her pulling her to rest on his chest, "What time's your meeting?" He said quietly running her hair through his fingers; Helen lifted her head and glanced at the clock

"I need to get up in about 10 minutes and shower," she lowered her head back down, "Maybe 15 minutes," she snuggled closer pressing her lips to his chest

"Who would have thought you were all cuddles and kisses," She laughed lightly

"I'm not normally," she tilted her head and pressed their lips together, "My relationships aren't like this, with my past lovers it was just fulfilling a need for human contact."

"And this is different?" He said with a childlike hope

"I want it to be, just don't ever give up on this even if I am being stubborn or work obsessed," He kissed her softly

"Never, I promise," they kissed lazily for a few minutes before Helen groaned dropping her head to his chest

"I have to get up," She muttered kissing him again before pushing off the bed, the sheet fell away and Will took her in looking up and down her curves. Helen turned around and caught him looking at her, "Are you checking me out young William," She said smiling broadly when he blushed, "I don't mind love, in fact it's flattering," He smiled, "You coming or are you going to stay in bed all day?" Will looked surprised before nodding enthusiastically, climbing out of the bed taking her hand and following her into the bathroom smiling at how naturally it felt kissing and touching. Neither Helen nor Will could get the smile off their face; it was early days but for the first time in a long time for both of them were happy.

**This is the first time I've ever posted something and I am very nervous about it but keen to improve my writing style so if you could please read and review it would be awesome to hear your thoughts. Thanks Chrys**


End file.
